Kudo Children
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Shinichi's back to normal and is married to Ran with two kids, Nari and can you guess the other one?...Yes of course! Conan, now let's take a peek at the Kudo's little ones' night alone? Are they really alone?


**Title: Kudo Children**

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: General/Humor

Rated: K+

Pairing: No one in particular

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

Summary: Shinichi's back to normal and is married to Ran with two kids, Nari and can you guess the other one?...Yes of course! Conan, now let's take a peek at the little Kudo's night _alone? Are they really alone?_

* * *

A frantic seven-year old boy ran around the room where the crying was loudest. 

"Nari-chan! Hold on! Please stop crying…" begged the said boy leaning over a playpen.

The little figure in the playpen continued crying, its wails getting louder and louder.

"Nari-chan please!" begged Conan while pushing the bottle of milk towards his little sister.

The little baby girl refused to hold the bottle and continued crying, her voice rising another octave.

Conan dropped the bottle and began to look around the room, what could his sister need?

She didn't need a diaper change, she wasn't hungry, and Conan didn't find any wounds. So what was his little sister crying about?

He ran around his and Nari's room taking all her baby toys with him then stopped in front of her. Conan waved every single toy in front of his sister trying to stop her crying. But to no avail Kudo Nari still kept crying.

"What do you need Nari-chan?" Conan dejectedly asked his one-year old sister hoping maybe he would get a clue.

Nari in turn stopped crying for a moment and looked at his big brother with the same azure eyes, they were filled with curiosity, she blinked a couple of times before screaming something in baby language and began crying again.

Conan, though being the son of the famous detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi, could not understand baby language thus leaving him a frustrated seven-year old boy.

Nari watched his big brother sigh and place his head on his hands, burying it deep murmuring something incoherent.

In a way the little baby found it amusing and stopped crying. She crawled over to the edge of the playpen where her brother was sitting.

Conan didn't even notice that the crying stopped or that his sister was crawling closer to him until he felt a tug at his sleeve.

Nari tugged at her brother's sleeve, looking with all innocent amusement, her little baby hand gripped tighter on her brother's sleeve as she tried to stand but ended up sitting.

Conan looked at his sister who was looking at him with big azure eyes filled so much amusement and a big smile plastered on her baby lips. The boy couldn't help but smile.

He picked up his sister and placed her on his lap.

"So…you just wanted me to look frustrated!" he said accusingly, though smiling, at his sister, poking her soft belly tenderly. Nari grinned, a very big grin, filled with a triumphant feeling.

"I bet you got that from mommy!" Conan said referring to his baby sister's grin. He had seen their mother grin like that when she would make their father do things.

Nari bobbed her head as if saying yes and laughed her little baby laugh.

Two hours later the entrance door of the Kudo residence opened and two figures, one male and one female, entered the household.

"It's dark." said the female figure.

"I'll switch open the lights." answered the other as he patted the wall in search for the light switch.

"Here!" said the male figure as he flick the switch and the lights opened revealing the couple, Kudo Shinichi and Mouri—no Kudo Ran.

The couple entered the living room and a startled expression dawn on Ran's face. Shinichi and Ran approached the girl lying asleep on the couch. Though Ran didn't see it Shinichi saw that familiar almost invisible, silver needle that he had grown to know stuck on the side of the girl's neck. He gulped silently.

"Yana-chan…hey, Yana-chan, wake up." Ran shook the girl slightly.

The girl on the couch known as Wataru Yana stirred a little before opening her eyes.

"Ran-san!" she squeaked at the sight of Kudo Ran, She sat up right, looking around the room frantically.

"Yana-chan where are Conan and Nari?" asked Ran casually.

Yana tried to think but she really couldn't remember were she left the kids, at that time panic crept up to the teen to make its presence known.

"Ahh! Where are they! I lost the kids! Oh god no!" she screamed while flailing her arms.

"Yana-chan! Stop! It's okay I think they're upstairs." Shinichi said trying to calm down the worried teen.

Two adults and a teenager ascended the stairs and draw nearer to the bedroom door that had a small opening

Three eyes, two perfect azure and one blue green, peeked into the room.

The sight inside was enough to squeeze one's heart. There on the floor was Conan and Nari sleeping soundly, a protective arm draped over Nari while her little body was curled up into Conan. They looked so angelic when the moonlight that passed through the glass window shone on them, tracing their little figures.

After the three individuals went down to the living room again Ran was wondering about something.

"Yana-chan, why were you sleeping on the couch?"

Wataru Yana blushed before answering.

Kudo Shinichi was beginning to get nervous.

"I don't really remember Ran-san, I was playing with Nari-chan then Conan-kun called me since he said he wanted to show me something. I left Nari-chan in the playpen then I waited for Conan-kun here in the living room." Yana pointed to Shinichi's office and continued "and I saw him come out from Kudo-san's office and point something at me. Then I don't remember anything else, I'm sorry Ran-san." she stood up and bowed apologetically "I was to look after them but I just fell asleep."

Ran shook her head as it sunk to her why Yana fell asleep. "No, I think it's not your fault but somebody else's." she glared at her husband who was fidgeting under her scrutiny. "You better get home Yana-chan, it's getting late."

Ran and Shinichi escorted Yana out the door.

"Be careful Yana-chan! Give my regards to Takagi-san and Satou-san!" Ran said as she waved good-bye.

As soon as the door closed, Ran glowered at her husband.

"You left THAT drawer unlocked again didn't you!" she hissed at him.

Shinichi laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ran sighed. "I swear I should be the one to hide those gadgets that you used when you were still Conan."

Upstairs in the room where the Kudo children were sleeping like lambs, a shiny watch-like object was beside the sleeping figure of Kudo Conan and Kudo Nari, glittering under the moonlight.

* * *

a/n: I know if your reading my other stories you might be thinking "why am I not working on my Sweet Kitten" story...well I have no excuse but this: I can't think of how to continue it but not to worry I'll continue it after thinking about something...and maybe after our quarterly test.

This is just one of those random stories I make and well I usually see ShinxRan fics with a son named Conan or a baby girl so I said why not put them both in and let the East Tantei's curiousity be passed down to his children...so littlec curious Conan was born and a baby girl who might have the attitude of her mother Ran! Thus giving birth to the story!

Hope you like it! You can just enjoy it and leave me waiting for someone to tell me how my story was or you can...

Read and Review!

-tantei-kitty


End file.
